<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saline Solution and broken relationships by MONOINK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712580">Saline Solution and broken relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK'>MONOINK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Other, Suicide Attempt, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki couldn't sleep and decides to call Wilbur at 4 am in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saline Solution and broken relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Wilbur, I completed the song that you wrote, I know you won’t answer this call anytime soon so I wanted to sing it for you anyways.”</p>
<p>Nikki tuned her guitar while sitting on her bed. Wilbur taught her everything about the guitar. But there is no way that she can play the guitar like he does. She carefully plucked the guitar strings. She handled it with care and purpose<br/>
.<br/>
Besides, he left the guitar to her, attached to a posit note that only said one thing .<br/>
“this thing is yours now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not as good as you, you know- but I’ll try. I only know some semblance of the cords so I’m going to try my best.” </p>
<p>She finally got the guitar tuned and set up a chair. She propped Wilbur’s song book against it and took a deep breath. Why is she so nervous, its not like he’s actually there.</p>
<p>She started strumming the first few cords, she kept pace and eventually she remembered all of the cords like muscle memory.</p>
<p>She softly spoke </p>
<p>“I think this time I’m dying.” She strummed the guitar and read the notes carefully on the paper. She doesn’t want to screw this up. Like she did with him.</p>
<p>“ I’m not melodramatic, I’m just pragmatic.”</p>
<p>She sang the melody and strummed the guitar in her small room. She looked at her desk and saw a portrait of her and Wilbur. They were at the beach with Tommy and Tubbo, they were smiling they were happy- where did the happiness go-.</p>
<p>“Whilst simultaneously fixing Myself up with a girl named Panadol.”</p>
<p>No, she knew what happened. It all started with her. Wilbur fell hard for her, Only to find out that she was willing to leave when the going gets tough. She hates her with a passion.</p>
<p>“” I think I made my choice. I’m a disease playing victim.” </p>
<p>She started singing rougher, straining her vocal cords. Her anger seeped out, but at Wilbur. Why did he throw it all away for a random girl off of the streets. Did he care about her? Did he care about what his friends, family and fans would think?! Why her of all people? Why is he so fucking stupid!</p>
<p>“Taste defeat, its a sandbag. Saline solution, to all your problems.”</p>
<p> She feels her depression and anger slip away, being replaced with nothing. Absolutely nothing. She slowly stopped strumming. And found herself setting the guitar down.</p>
<p>“Who am I fucking kidding, you’re not going to listen to this anyways. You’re probably fucking dead in a crack den with that whore of a woman. And I don’t even know if you are really dead.<br/>
I hope you’re not. But you hurt me. And Tommy, and Tubbo, and everyone who’s ever loved you. Fuck you, Wilbur Soot.”</p>
<p>She ends the call. And immediately bursts into tears. </p>
<p>What the fuck is she even doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>